


Heal me, Fight me, Love me.

by padfootvioletstilinski



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguements, Demon Hunters, Established Relationship, First work in fandom, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Derek, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of blood, No Werewolves, Stiles is done, They love each other, dereks reckless, horrible title, mortal instruments AU, otp, stiles and derek are shadowhunters, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootvioletstilinski/pseuds/padfootvioletstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles, I just need the Steele!” Derek growled, mouth outstretched, blood pooling in the corners. His teeth barred.<br/>“And I just need you to lie down so I can get the glass from a freaking church window out of your back! So you don’t get to freaking argue with me!” Stiles growled back.</p><p>Basically, Stiles and Derek are shadowhunters, Derek is stupidly reckless and Stiles is so done. (As well as a medic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heal me, Fight me, Love me.

**Author's Note:**

> There is blood, Derek has shards of glass in his back. You don't have to have read the books, you just need to know that stiles and derek are demon hunters and a steele is something shadow hunters use to heal others.

The door to the infirmary crashed open as Stiles dragged in Derek, his arm hung over his shoulder and his legs practically being dragged across the stone floor. The amount of ragged breathes Derek was taking were becoming less and less by the second. Stile’s face was red with exertion as he continued to drag his boyfriend to the bed in the middle of the sanitized room.

“Derek” Stiles gasps, on the edge of just dropping Derek to the floor and healing him there, “Dude, you gotta helps me out a little” Why did the room have to be so goddam big?

“Ugh mhm Stiles” Derek mumbles, but he gathered the last of his strength to straighten his legs onto the ground, still leaning his body weight onto Stiles as he let him guide him to the bed. Taking tentative steps, blood dripping onto the floor.

Finally, Stiles managed to manoeuvre Derek so he was face down on the white sheets, when he saw with horror; the shards of water stained glass embed into the muscles of Derek’s upper back unforgivingly. Not letting his panic take over, Stiles began tearing Derek’s gear off him, gently enough that he did not touch the glass.

“Shit Der, what did you do?” Instead of letting him answer, Stiles rushed to the medicinal table where rolls of bandages and silk threads were placed. As well as a wickedly sharp pair of silver tweezers, just holding them in his hand made Stiles quake with fear, he knew what he was doing of course, he was trained. But this was _Derek_.

Grabbing what seemed like 50 rolls of white bandages into his arms along with the tweezers, Stiles turned to see Derek (the idiot) trying to sit up.

“Don’t move!” Stiles exclaimed, but Derek ignored him, trying to grab his Steele off the bedside table. But Stiles was too quick, as he knocked it out of his outstretched hand and began pushing Derek back on to the bed. “Stiles, I just need the Steele!” Derek growled, mouth outstretched, blood pooling in the corners. His teeth barred.

“And I just need you to lie down so I can get the glass from a freaking church window out of your back! So you don’t get to freaking argue with me!” Stiles growled back.

Derek glared at him but it didn’t last, he was losing too much blood.

“Derek, I can’t get the silent brothers here fast enough, you’re losing too much blood. Please” Stiles breathed, “just let me help”.

Derek’s glare softened despite the pain and he turned, revealing his damaged back to Stiles, who breathed in deeply.

His back was a mess, hard hot skin that Stiles remembers grasping in much nicer circumstances, now covered with blood and scars and runes, runes that were useless in stopping this.

”No painkillers, just get it over with” Derek groaned.

Stiles hesitated, Derek was stubborn, instead of prolonging it, it would be easier to just get to the- _pulling sharp artifices out of his boyfriend’s back_ \- part.

Handling the tweezers, Stiles pressed a reassuring hand to the unmarred part of Derek’s back, Derek shuddered then groaned in pain at the movement. Stiles shushed him gently, then with slightly damp hands he dug the tweezers deep into Derek’s back.

Derek yelled and began tearing at the sheets body contorting, muscles tensing under his skin, but Stiles was relentless and continued dragging the glass out, bit by malicious bit, until finally it was free and Derek’s yells became harsh gasps. Stiles gripped a towel with one hand and pressed down on the blood gathering where the glass had just been, with the other he reached for his Steele in his back pocket.

Derek always said that was a stupid place to his Steele, it was too awkward he claimed, how was he meant to get it out during battle? Stiles just laughed, until he sat down next to his boyfriend and heard the unmistakable crack of his Steele snapping in half. Derek had cried with laughter.

Pulling himself out of the memory, Stiles began drawing the familiar shapes of a healing rune on Derek’s back, silent, soft apologies against his skin, watching with subdued relief as it glowed, working its magic deep into the muscle, the hole the glass left was already being sealed up.

Stiles muttered to Derek “Are you still with me?” Derek nodded, his head pressed into the sheets.

Stiles nodded to himself, feeling the panic within in begin to soften, but there was still more to go. He picked up the tweezers and began pulling out the next shard from the shoulder blade, Derek howled again.

***

Finally it was done, the water stained glass kept far away as spoils of battle, Derek was shirtless on a new bed, where the sheets were not dirtied with blood, Derek’s blood Stiles reminded himself grimly.

At Derek’s back, Stiles pressed a wet cloth against the dried up blood, watched how it made the runes gleam, a constant reminder, of what they are and of what they could never have. Stiles always wondered what it would be like not to be a shadowhunter, to be free from the angels and demons, the bloodshed and pain, he imagined himself living in the country with Derek; somewhere quiet, somewhere where they could be safe, where they could grow old together. Stiles liked the idea of growing old with a grey haired Derek at his side, but being a shadowhunter, living past 35 was an achievement.

“What are you thinking about?” Derek asked, his voice still hoarse from his screams, his whimpers of pain still echoed in Stiles’ ears.

“You” Stiles muttered, as he leaned down and placed a lingering kiss against Derek’s shoulder blade, he felt him shiver.

“Thank you, for healing me” Derek said, truth in his voice.

Stiles placed the wet cloth down in the bucket, and walked around the bed, till he was face to face with Derek, Derek looked up at with him, a hint of an apology his eyes. Stiles leaned down, and pressed his lips to his.

The kiss was soft, Derek’s lips dry and chapped, Stiles pressed further, his mouth opening slightly, with promise and intent. Till he pulled away, Derek moved forward, as if to catch his lips again.

Stiles looked down at Derek, finally getting the energy to ask Derek what he wanted too when he saw him crumbled on the ground, three demons, stalking their way towards him. Stiles had seen red, took his seraph blade and laid waste to the demons who dared harm the Nephilim, especially Derek. It scared him sometimes, this darkness and anger inside him, ready to be unleashed, Derek said it was his fatal flaw, but it was a part of him, as Derek kissed the part of his chest where his heart was, naked and sated in between the sheets, under the moonlight, Derek had said he loved it because it was all Stiles, “I love every part of you” Derek had whispered.

 _Derek_. Stiles couldn’t help but think about how stupid Derek had been, charging into the church with no backup whatsoever, thinking he could conquer the world with nothing but a Steele and a dagger and the angel by his side.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Stiles exclaimed, walking away from Derek, who sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Well Stiles, since you asked I was thinking I was doing my job.” Derek said absent mindedly. Which just angered Stiles more. How could Derek be so calm about this?

“There you go, Derek Hale’s almighty goddam job! His job which apparently requires him being a freaking martyr who feels the need to be fucking self-sacrificing in everything, no matter who we’re trying to save!”

Derek grew red with anger, Stiles could see him visibly closing off, “Are you freaking blaming me for this? Well sorry Stiles, I’ll just insert shards of glass into my back at another time, right? Because it was me who made the decision, how about some time in October, does that work for you?”

“Screw you Derek, and yes it was you who made the decision, you waltz into every battle as if you have nothing to lose, you chose to waltz into that church with no backup thinking you could be the saviour, it’s as if you wouldn’t care if you di-“

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence!” Derek was standing now, away from Stiles who was standing deathly still, staring with determination at Derek’s figure, this argument was the same, always the same, but no one wins.

“Yes I do dare Derek, you always do this, it’s a loop, it’s a pattern, we get a job, we strategize together, and then you abandon the plan and just jump straight into danger! Sometimes I think you are so freaking self-destructive and reckless that you wouldn’t care if you died!”

“I am a Shadowhunter Stiles, you are too, but sometimes you seem to forget that!” Derek yelled.

“What the fuck is that supposed to-“

“When we received our marks for the first time we promised that we would defend what is human and mortal, we promised we would be the be a shield for the weak, those commitments and promises and rules are our lives Stiles, you can’t expect me to disobey them, not even for you.”

Derek was looming over stiles, like a dark angel risen in the light of the sun, his eyes were dark and he was breathing harshly, every word a blow to Stiles chest. But he stood his ground, his head held high.

“I know you Derek Sebastian Hale Shadowhunter, and I know how you feel about the laws and the rules, but what you don’t seem to get is that there is more to life than rules, and no Derek I would never expect you to disobey them for me, ever. But you are so fucking clueless, do you know how it felt, seeing you curled up on the ground, those shards sticking out your back, barely breathing?” Stiles was visibly panting with rage and passion, Derek watched him with subdued anger, shoulders visibly slumped.

“I was fucking terrified. Terrified that you wouldn’t survive, terrified that I wouldn’t be able to wake up to your face in the morning, terrified that I wouldn’t be able to fight this life by your side anymore! You are so fucking reckless you shithead, and I’m scared that you waltz into every battle not even worrying about what you would be leaving behind.” Stiles felt tears welling up behind his eyes, Derek looked defeated and so sorry, but Stiles still wasn’t done.

“Derek, if you died, I wouldn’t survive it, if you died because you were being reckless again and I couldn’t get there in time, I would never forgive you or myself. And do you know why Derek?”

Derek shook his head, lips parted, awe and utter sadness in his eyes, Stiles didn’t want Derek sad, he wanted Derek loved, and hopeful, smug, proud and so fucking happy.

Stiles moved forward poking a finger into Derek’s chest with every word “I” poke “Love” poke “You” push, Derek fell onto the bed and rocked slightly with the force, he reached out and pulled Stiles in by the belt loops of his torn up jeans. Till Stiles sank to the floor in between his legs, Derek cradled his face in his hands, love and happiness in his eyes.

“You’re so stubborn” Derek laughed

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Thanks” he muttered,

“And I love you too, so much it scares me” Derek kissed his cheek, Stiles eyes closed under the touch.

“Yes I am reckless, because I have something to prove” Derek kissed his jaw. “Before I became a Shadowhunter, I was self-destructive, reckless, I didn’t think I could trust anyone, and then I met you” Derek looked Stiles straight in the eye.

“You ground me stiles, in a way that terrifies me, anger doesn’t keep me here, it’s you, and the fact you know this and you’re still here- “ Derek broke of, as if he could choke on his words, stiles pressed their foreheads together, his heads reached up to cradle Derek’s face.

“That means everything to me. Absolutely everything. But you have to understand that I’m not perfect” Derek continued, Stiles scoffed making him grin.

“When I go to battle, everything I do, it’s to protect you” Stiles breath hitched, Derek’s lips brushed his mouth ever so slightly.

“I can’t stop the way I am, and I understand where you are coming from, really I do, but you just have to trust me.” Derek pleaded, his hazel eyes glistening, Stiles was so close he could see himself reflected in them, and he would bet anything that Derek could see the same.

Because that’s what they were, they were in every feature of the other, in everything they do, where Derek was reckless Stiles was safe, where Derek was ragged edges Stiles was smooth and soft against him, where Stiles was secrets and full of this uncontrollable darkness Derek was his light, and where Stiles was movement and nerves and fears Derek was the calm in his storm. They were an imperfect yet perfect combination.

Stiles hummed, “Orange and blue” he breathed, Derek’s eyebrows rose.

“Sorry?”

“I trust you”

Derek smiled and pressed their mouths together, full of heat, teeth, tongue and velvety softness, promises and love, as Stiles pushed Derek back till he laid on the bed and climbed on top of him, hands running up his sides and under his bloodied t-shirt, he thought that; yeah this argument wasn’t over, but _this_ , right here, away from the danger that was always around the corner, this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first work in this fandom, but Sterek is my OTP, no beta so any mistakes let me know in the comments below, I would love feedback for improvement. The mortal instruments books are awesome and I love that universe. I do not own any of the characters or anything you see here, they belong to MTV and Cassandra Clare.  
> Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
